1. Statement of the Technical Field
The present invention relates to the radio frequency identification (RFID) and more particularly to tracking personal articles via RFID.
2. Description of the Related Art
RFID is an area of automatic identification that has quietly been gaining momentum in recent years and is now being seen as a radical means of enhancing data handling processes, complimentary in many ways to other data capture technologies such bar coding. The object of any RFID system is to carry data in suitable transponders, generally known as tags, and to retrieve data, by machine-readable means, at a suitable time and place to satisfy particular application needs. Data within a tag may provide identification for an item in manufacture, goods in transit, a location, the identity of a vehicle, an animal or individual. By including additional data the prospect is provided for supporting applications through item specific information or instructions immediately available on reading the tag.
An RFID object tracking system requires, in addition to tags, a means of reading or interrogating the tags and some means of communicating the data to a host computer or information management system. In this respect, an RFID object tracking system also can include a facility for programming data into the tags. Notably, the tags can be active and powered in nature, or passive and unpowered in nature. Communication of data between tags and a reader can be by wireless communication. Two methods distinguish and categorize RFID object tracking systems, one based upon close proximity electromagnetic or inductive coupling and one based upon propagating electromagnetic waves. Coupling is via ‘antenna’ structures forming an integral feature in both tags and readers. While the term antenna is generally considered more appropriate for propagating systems it is also loosely applied to inductive systems.
RFID systems can be roughly grouped into four categories: electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems, portable data capture systems, networked systems and positioning systems. EAS systems typically involve a one bit system used to sense the presence or absence of an item. Portable data capture systems, by comparison, can be characterized by the use of portable data terminals with integral RFID readers and can be used in applications where a high degree of variability in sourcing required data from tagged items may be exhibited. Networked systems applications can generally be characterized by fixed position readers deployed within a given site and connected directly to a networked information management system. The transponders are positioned on moving or moveable items, or people, depending upon application. Finally, positioning systems use transponders to facilitate automated location and navigation support for guided vehicles.
Potential applications for RFID may be identified in virtually every sector of industry, commerce and services where data is to be collected. The attributes of RFID are complimentary to other data capture technologies and thus able to satisfy particular application requirements that cannot be adequately accommodate by alternative technologies. Principal areas of application for RFID that can be currently identified include: transportation and logistics, manufacturing and processing, and security. A range of miscellaneous applications further can be distinguished, including animal tagging, waste management, time and attendance, postal tracking, airline baggage reconciliation, and road toll management.
Despite many of the apparent advantages of RFID technology, deficiencies remain for some potential applications. Specifically, while RFID technology can be effective for garden variety inventory tracking, or for high speed vehicle logging, RFID technology heretofore has not been applied ubiquitously to generalized tracking of personal articles. Yet, in the modern era of accumulated personal articles, individuals must track manually a multiplicity of personal articles at any given time, such personal articles including jewelry, wallets, purses, cellular telephones, pagers, sunglasses and the like. Both the forgetfulness of individuals, in addition to thievery of others can result in the loss of substantially valuable personal articles.